


Unsuspecting Company

by barbella



Category: Airwolf
Genre: F/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbella/pseuds/barbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's Mother comes to visit.  This may not be as simple as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Common Ground and Darkness of Day.

At 3 a.m. the phone rang next to Michael's bed. He knew it couldn't be work, that was a different phone. It had to be somebody from his family or a close friend. The phone he had at the beach house was for his private use and other businesses. 

He managed to shake off his anxiety and calmly answer the phone.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he answered almost without thinking.

"Why yes my dear Angel I do. And is that normally how you answer the phone?" his mother replied.

"I'm sorry Mother, but it's 3 a.m. where I am." he said as Caitlin nestled beside him.

"Is there something wrong with any of you? I've been busy with things going on here." he said, not bothering to mention the incident it Italy.

"Michael I'm tired of excuses. I want to see where you live. I want to meet your friends. I've had this nagging feeling about you the last month or so. I won't rest until I see your surroundings." she said in her own quiet way.

"Mother that's really kind of you but this is not a good time..." Michael said as he sat up.

"Nonsense I'll give you the flight numbers and everything as soon as I have it planned. I will put these rumors that your sister has to rest once and for all. Take good care my Angel. I love you." She said as she hung up the phone.

"I love you too. Goodbye mo -ther" Michael said as the phone was disconnected. He started rubbing his forehead. He pulled up Caitlin closer with his other hand.

"She knows about the cane, I wonder what else she'll find out when she comes here." Michael replied.

"She's coming here?" Cait asked Incredulously.

"You've met her. Do you really think she'll take 'no' for an answer? I can say no to almost anyone. I've been tempted to say no to the President of the United States, but not my Mother. At least she gave us warning." Michael said shaking his head.

"How do you want to play this. I'm sure she's old school. How do you want us to relate to each other?" Caitlin said after taking a deep breath.

"I'm glad it's Sunday that gives us time to prepare. I don't really want to hide our relationship. Living in sin is not necessarily a good thing when it comes to my mother. We don't have to get to it right away. Mind if we start the 'sin' part first?" he said as he nuzzled her neck.

Caitlin could think of nothing better to do. She straddled him giving him access. She dipped her face down to reach his lips.

Michael started to laugh knowing what trouble he was in. Her ministrations were having the desired effect. He knew she preferred being on her back, so he took the moment to turn the tables.

She was caught off guard, but not for long. It started out as a competition, but ended with a mutual satisfaction that was more than the sum of the two, which led to such a state of bliss. It left both of them out of breath and wanting more.

Michael rolled on his back and carried her with him. She rested her head against his chest and laid a hand over his heart.

"Caitlin, we cannot do this when my mother is here. Not that I haven't enjoyed it. But my mother would never understand."

"She won't be watching I promise. She won't even have an inkling as to what her angel does in bed." Caitlin said with a wicked grin.

"That is frightening image." he said as he looked at her.

"Halloween is over." she said laughing.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." he said smiling as he kissed her.

"If you got through Mikhail then we can get past your mother." she said as she started to laugh at what he was doing to her.

"Can you picture him having a mother? I'm sure she was no where near the kind I have. Despite the fact that my father died before I was born, she married into wealth and power. You might say that it was a merger more than a marriage of the two families. Being the first born I have certain responsibilities. That's why I don't say no to my mother. I have too much respect for her. But I can't put her at risk." Michael said in a somber note.

"What time is it anyway. I'm sure we have a few more hours before we wake up officially. We'll deal with your mother when daylight comes. It'll be an undercover mission. Archangel becomes Michael Coldsmith Briggs III." Caitlin said.

"Well then let's keep you under cover while we still have time." Caitlin said as she touched his face, and he pulled the covers over them.

 

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

 

Michael was working in his study when the phone rang a second time. This time he was well prepared for anything that might come his way. It was one of his mother's assistants telling him the dates and times as to when she would arrive.

He took a deep breath. He had three days to come up with the appropriate accommodations. Being director had its privileges. He could schedule the time off, within reason, and spend some quality time with his mother. He could delegate a few of the missions and the assignments to others while he took this time away.

There was a part of him that wanted to be totally honest with his mother, but even the remotest chance of putting his mother in danger caused him to do otherwise. For her sake alone it was too dangerous to know what his position in government was. His saving grace was the fact that she had remarried after his father died.

Many of his enemies knew who he was other than Archangel. It was a secret that he was Michael Coldsmith Briggs III, but it wasn't a well kept secret.

There was a part of him that was glad that she showed interest, especially after all these years. Perhaps it was the death of William, that caused her to show such concern. Although she would not deny Michael his heritage, when she remarried she did concentrate more on the others. He was accepted by his stepfather, but it was his job as the oldest to look out for the others. Will's death still haunted him.

He would make arrangements for her to meet with Stringfellow Hawke and Dominic Santini. He might even have the chance to let visit her Hawke's cabin. The view from there was spectacular.

She'd be alone. She may have had her assistant call with details, but she was coming alone.

Caitlin was a different matter. She'd given Caitlin the respect she deserved for being a pilot and an associate, but things had changed. Michael might have been an expert intelligence agent, but when it came to lying to his mother, especially about the woman he loved...

He had three days to work on the situation. It wasn't the fact that he was putting these two women in danger. Since the occurrences in Italy, he was more consciously aware of what that danger was. He still had that image of being a knight in armor, sword ever at the ready to protect those he loved. He could never be sure who was watching.

He was falling into the routine of the new job quite well, but Italy had forever changed him. He realized just how precious life was.

He was lost in thought when she entered the room. It startled him, then he smiled. 

"You fed my soul and my heart earlier, I take it you mean to feed my stomach?" he asked.

"Michael do you know what the word delegate means?" she said as she put the grilled cheese in front of him.

"I'm working on that even as we speak. Mother is coming alone in three days. I have to figure out the exact right way to tell her that you and I are involved. I might be an excellent intelligence agent but when it comes to my mother..." he said staring at the papers in front of him.

Caitlin pushed the papers aside and sat on the desk in front of him.

"Michael, I've met her. We can handle her together. Now will you please eat?" she said.

"You just don't handle my mother. It takes finesse. You've seen her surrounded by her children. One on one she can be completely different. I'm her oldest. Although she's proud of me, she's not proud of the fact that I decided not to become a lawyer like my father. She thinks that I'm in business, or possibly a mercenary." he said staring at the papers she pushed aside.

"At least I hope your sister convinced her that you're not a pimp. Eat this while it's still warm. Michael she's only going to be here for a few days. We'll get through it. At least you came to your senses when it came to telling her about us. We make a good team. Now will you please eat this or do you want me to hand feed you?" she asked.

"If that's an offer then I accept. It is after all Sunday. Would you like half?" He said with a wicked grin.

"There's not a better way I could think of to spend the day. You can look at this later. Come with me please." she said with a gleam in her eyes.

He smiled leaving the plate on the desk.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

 

 

Michaels palms were sweating. He hadn't been this nervous in a long time. He stood there watching the planes landing; waiting to hear the number of her flight being called. He had bought roses; decided against bringing them into the airport. He thought it more appropriate to leave them at home, and leave just a few in the limo.

Her flight was running late. He should have insisted on a private charter, but there was no time for it. With the arrangements being made within 3 days of in finding out that she was coming, there just wasn't time to reschedule. Not only that, it would have put up too many red flags..

He placed his cane over his arm and wrung his hands together. They finally announced the flight and it was at a different gate than where he was. He managed to get there before they deplaned.

She was the fourth one to disembark. She was wearing a navy suit with a pale pink blouse. She appeared frail but she was far from it. Her demeanor demanded respect. 

She didn't notice him at first. He had just come from Knightsbridge, and was dressed in his traditional white. He walked toward her and touched her arm.

"Hello Mother. How was your flight? I'm sorry you got delayed." Michael said as he looked down at her.

She took his hand and really noticed the cane for the first time. She gave him the unasked question. They walked toward the luggage carousel and waited.

"Mother it's a long story. It happened a few years ago, and I had an excellent surgeon." he said trying to divert the conversation to something else.

"Did he take care of the eye as well?" she asked as she took a good look at him.

"Mother - "

"My dear Angel, you're my first born. I have a right to know. Sarah is trying to run the house. You know how controlling she can be. There are times when it's just easier to give in to her then to fight. I've learned to choose my battles carefully. I'm afraid I let her get away with more things that I should when her father died."  
she said as her bag rolled in front of them.

Michael put the cane on his arm as he picked up her bag. He managed to keep hold of her hand as he stiffly walked with her to the limo. 

The limo was white with tinted windows. He handed the bag off to the chauffeur. He opened the back door for his mother. She sank into the back seat and waited for him to enter. She noticed the roses and touched them lightly with her hand.

"Michael you're not taking care of yourself. I never used to worry abpout you. I knew that I could trust you when you were on your own. When you came back from Europe, and your friend died, I was afraid that your hearing loss would be permanent. You had seen things that you shouldn't have seen it so young an age. I was so proud of you handling that situation..." she said quietly.

Michael didn't know how to react to what she said. He took a really good look at her as she sat opposite him. He fought the sea of emotions that were roiling through him. It was one of the first times that he had really thought of his friend in recent years. It came flooding back to him. He concentrated on looking at her as they drove off.

"I hope that you have a pleasant stay Mother. I've managed to get some time off from work. Caitlin is looking forward to seeing you." he said as he tried to change the subject.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?"

Michael did his damndest to make his face as stoic as possible. He took a breath.

"Mother I'm glad you brought this up. Caitlin and I have gotten closer. I didn't know how I was going to bring this up to you, but Caitlin and I are in a relationship. In recent months we've been through a lot together. She makes me happy." Michael said as he touched her hand.

"I won't tell you what your sister thinks about her. I will tell you that I do make up my own mind. She spread some evil rumors about you. I took them with a grain of salt. I figured you'd tell me what you do in your own time. I could never even remotely think of you as what your sister says you are. To be honest with you I am surprised that you're not defending yourself unless you're not proud of what you do." she said.

"Mother Sara has her own opinions. She's resented me ever since I decided not to become a lawyer like Father. I couldn't care less about the rumors she spreads. I'm glad you don't believe them. That means more than you know. Is that why you came to see me?" he asked.

"I came to see you because time is short. I came because my baby is dead. William was such a precious precious child. His death made me realize that I should pay more attention to those who are alive. You've always been my Angel. I just needed to see you." she said fighting back the tears.

Michael pulled out a handkerchief and went to sit beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders. He felt the inner strength that he knew she possessed. He kissed her forehead, as the car pulled into the driveway of the beach house.

Caitlin stood in front of the door. She was dressed in a lavender sundress. She saw Michael lead his mother out of the limo.

Michael smiled.

"It's wonderful seeing you again Maddie. I'll try to make your stay as comfortable as possible." Caitlin said.

"It's nice to know that someone is taking care of my Angel." she said as she went to hug her.

Michael stood there in shock. He had no idea how long her stay was actually going to be. One thing he knew for sure, it wouldn't be dull.

 

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best laid plans of mice and men...

Michael lay alone in bed looking at paperwork. He may be away from the office, but the office was not far away from him.

The afternoon went surprisingly well for the most part due to Caitlin. He never would have thought that the two women would have so much in common.

Caitlin respected and admired Maddie. He almost felt like a third wheel. It was as if his mother was going out of her way to welcome her with open arms. They laughed at the same things. Caitlin was genuinely surprised at the stories Maddie told her about Michael when he was young. Michael had blushed on more than one occasion.

He had forgotten some of the memories. The only father he had ever known was Anthony Shipman. His father had died a few months before his birth. He was four when his mother remarried. 

His mother took great care in reminding him of his heritage that went with the name Michael Coldsmith Briggs II, while at the same time having a worthy father figure to help raise him. He had a privileged childhood. Yet he was conscious of the importance of serving others, and giving back to society. He was groomed to step into his father's footsteps.

The trip to Europe changed all that. He been friends with Jack Lawrence since childhood.

The trip to Spain was to be their last hurrah before entering college. He absorbed everything like a sponge. He was struck by the wonder of La Sagrada Familia. The structure may never be finished, but it was majestic in size and stature. It was history and future all at once.

He and Jack were walking the streets of Barcelona. Jack was closer to the building when the bomb hit. 

He can still remember holding Jack in his arms as he died. He could still remember the ringing in his ears. He could still remember the panic, and the chaos that ensued. Despite his injuries and Jack's death, he managed to help the injured. 

When he realized Jack was dead, he knew that there was nothing more he could do for him but to honor his memory by helping the victims.

It wasn't until a few hours later that he realized that he too was a victim. He went home being unable to hear. His mother met him at the airport. They went to numerous otolaryngologists to no avail. After a month of rest, his hearing came back. 

One morning he woke up to the sound of mourning doves. It startled him. At first he thought he was imagining it. He walked down the hallway to his mother's room. He entered it slowly. He knelt beside the bed, and could hear her breathing. He touched her arm and spoke. The sound of his own voice startled him.

It was then that he knew, his hearing had returned. He walked into his step father's office and heard his voice talking over the telephone. 

Anthony Shipman looked at his stepson, dropped the phone and hugged him. The man laughed with relief. He had never given up hope.

Michael went to college on the assumption that he would eventually go to law school. The memories of Barcelona lingered. Jack's tragic death lingered. It was then he was noticed by the Admiral. The man noticed something special in Michael and recruited him. At first it was a couple of simple assignments. Michael had an understanding of languages that made him an asset in intelligence work. Not only was he good at it but he liked it. As he continued through his college years he was given more and more assignments.

By the time he graduated, he was a full-fledged agent. He had a Bachelors in business and finance, with a minor in literature, and languages. 

The hardest thing he had to do was tell his mother that he was not going to be a lawyer like Michael Coldsmith Briggs II.

His step father came into the room after seeing his wife in tears. Michael couldn't tell him the real reason. Instead he asked his step father for one of the smaller companies that he might be able to run. This gave him a distance from the family and a perfect cover.

The company he ran survived with his absences... in fact it make a profit. His family thought he was a Playboy. They distanced themselves from his lifestyle. It gave him the excuse not to attend family functions. It also allowed him to concentrate even more so on the work.

When Anthony Shipman died, his mother had no way of reaching him. He was on assignment in Europe when word got to him. By the time he could make arrangements to go back home, it had been over a week since the man was buried. Only his mother welcomed him with open arms.

Michael buried himself in his work. He found a sense of comfort knowing that he was doing the right thing for his country. He was appreciated. In return he was on call at a whim's notice. Time passed with nary a word from the family.

He had no real contact with any of them until William died. His passing changed the dynamics of the situation. 

Michael now knew exactly how hard his mother was taking William's death. She needed to have a sense of peace about him. He would try to give it to her. That is except for telling her the truth. The less she knew the better. 

A knock on the door disrupted his reverie.

"Put them away Michael. You have good people who can do the job for you for a few days." Caitlin said as she put the papers aside.

"You know I would much rather have you here than in the other guest bedroom." he said with a smile.

"You'll survive. It's not every day your mother comes to visit. I'll miss you too. Sleep Michael. Sleep." she said as she kissed him fully on the lips.

He returned the kiss with interest.

"I owe you for this. You're giving her peace of mind. That's something I can never do." Michael said as he traced down her arm with his hand.

"You are her firstborn. Each child is different. She just needs some confirmation that you're safe is all. You can't hide it from her, but you can put her mind at ease..." Caitlin replied.

But how, Michael wondered to himself. How would he be able to protect her, When he couldn't even protect himself.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

 

 

Michael looked into the eyes of a dead man. The distorted face held a knife to his mother's throat. 

Michael stood motionless as he silently prayed for his mother's life. He saw his brother William standing behind man with the knife. William waited for the signal from his brother.

Michael was too scared to move. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had to stop it somehow. The one thing he tried to do all these years was protect his mother from knowing the truth. He couldn't risk her being in danger because of him.

Michael's eyes betrayed him. Before William had a chance to react, the man with the knife started to cut his mother's throat. He couldn't stop staring at the face which was a mixture of Mikhail and Zeus.

Michael screamed in anguish. His hands turn to fists as he pounded the bed in rage.

Caitlin ran into the room. Without hesitation, she watched helplessly. She put her arms around Michael. He quietly moaned as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't stop shaking remembering the images. 

He kept seeing the line of blood form across his mother's throat. He kept seeing the dead eyes of Mikhail.

He couldn't find the words. He leaned in to Caitlin. He took some deep breaths. He finally felt Caitlin's warmth finally seep in to him.

"Michael can you talk about it? Whatever it was you know it wasn't real." she said quietly.

"They've got to stop. Damn it they've got to stop." he said in barely a whisper. 

This was by far one of the worst nightmares he'd ever had. He couldn't get rid of the image.

"They will Michael, they will." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Cait, I'm so damn sorry."

"Michael you are still healing. You have to be patient. You want me to call Rebecca?" she asked as she stroked his back.

"No. I can't let my mother know what's happened to me. Just stay close. Caitlin I don't know how I would have handled this without you. It means more than you know." he said. He was finally calm enough to lay back down. All he wanted was a dreamless sleep. Much as he wanted her lying next to him, he needed to trust himself to be alone.

Caitlin got up from the bed. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and proceeded out of the room. She closed the door leaving it slightly ajar.

It was then that Caitlin sense her Presence.

Maddie stood silently with tears streaming down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

At first Caitlin was startled. Then she embraced Maddie and led her away from Michael's room.

They headed toward the kitchen where she sat Maddie down and put on the kettle for tea. She took the whistle off so that it wouldn't wake Michael.

Caitlin sat opposite Maddie and looked into her eyes.

"Does he get them often? The nightmares I mean." Maddie basked..

Caitlin looked at her and touched her hand.

"I'm glad you were there to help him through thIs. It's clear that he needs someone." Maddie said as the tears dried.

Caitlin stared at her with concern. There were so many things that she wanted to tell her, but it wasn't her place to say. If Michael wanted her to know he would have told her. 

"He's taken William's death quite hard. I think he feels responsible that they lost touch over the years. I think it best if you ask him yourself." she said before she spoke too much.

" I understand your loyalty to him. I also know that you know more than you're telling me. There are some things a mother doesn't discuss with her son. Please Caitlin tell me what it is. I know it's more than his brother's death. I'm not a child. I'm stronger than a lot of people think. Please." Maddie pleaded.

"Maddie please don't put me in this position. I care for your son a great deal. I'm just not at liberty to discuss this. He didn't even tell me about the nightmare." Caitlin replied.

"Can you tell me this much. Does he get them often?" Maddie asked.

Michael came in wearing a burgundy robe. His hair was tousled and his limp was more pronounced. He left his cane behind.

"Wouldn't it be better if I answered that question?" Michael replied.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

 

 

The nightmare was too real. Much as he appreciated Caitlin's help, this nightmare was far too real to forget. Each time he closed his eyes, he saw the blood across his mother's throat.

The mystery of sleep eluded him. He went to check on his mother. He went to check on the Caitlin. Neither of them were in their beds. Pearl was on his bed fast asleep. He put on his robe and headed for the kitchen.

He saw his mother and Caitlin sitting at the kitchen table. It nearly killed him hearing the hurt in his mother's voice. 

He walked in and saw the tears on face of his mother. As they were talking neither of them noticed him enter.

He asked his mother the question. He sat next to her and put both of her hands in his.

Caitlin started to stand so that she could leave them alone but Michael stopped her.

"Please stay. It's important that you hear this too. Mother I had a nightmare. I've been getting them a lot lately. Mother there are things that I can't tell you... Things that I can't tell Cait. Believe me when I tell you that the less you know about me the better. My work is complicated. I can't escape it even in my dreams. I'll leave it at that for now. I think all of us need some rest. Let me walk you back to your bed."

"Angel if you think this is the end of this... I agree with you about the time. I wonder how I'll be able to sleep." Maddie said.

"Please Mother try." he said as he looked at her once more. For a brief instant he saw a flash of red across her throat. He shook his head fought down the fear and put his arm around his mother as they walked into her room.

"Michael" she said as he sat her down on the edge of the bed.

It was rare that he heard his mother say his name...

"Mother just give me some time to sort this all out. I promise you I will explain it the best way I can." he said.

"But Michael I know you're hurting." 

"In the morning when we've had some rest. I'll answer your questions. Goodnight Maddie. I love you more than words." Michael replied as he tucked to her in.

Caitlin was outside the doorway. As Michael walked out and shut the door, she was waiting for him.

"Cait I need you. I know it isn't right, but I need a few more hours of sleep. I can only get them when your lying next to me. Will you do it this once?" he asked.

There were so many things that she wanted to tell him, but she didn't trust herself. She merely put her arm around him, as she steered them toward the bedroom.

Michael nearly collapsed in her arm. The robe fell from his shoulders as he climbed into bed. 

She slipped off her gown. She felt the chill of his body next to hers. She took a moment to grab the covers and wrap them up to their necks. By that time he was nearly asleep.

When he closed his eyes he saw the image once again.

"Damn" he said under his breath.

Caitlin turned to face him.

"Michael you're with me. Whatever it is, it can't hurt you." she said.

He held her close. His body shook. She stroked his back until the trembling stopped. She lay there in his embrace waiting for the sunrise.

He kept his eyes open. He kept watch. He needed to find the words to tell his mother and to put her at ease. What lie would it be this time? What words can he tell her other than the truth that would put her at ease? It was the truth he dare not tell. He wouldn't put her at risk. It was his choice. It was his choice to lead the life he led. He would not involve her in any part of it. The danger he accepted was at his own risk. He wouldn't let her be a part of it.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

 

 

Michael woke with a start. His arm was around Caitlin. He breathed in her scent and was glad of a dreamless sleep. He was still wondering what he was going to tell his mother.

He slipped out of the bed quietly and kissed Cait on the cheek.

He went to the bathroom and started the shower. He kept the light off. This time he preferred the darkness to think.

The spray of the water was strong as he felt it hit his head and shoulders. He bowed his head to expose his neck to the spray. He hadn't realized how tense he was. He let the water continue to beat on him and moaned softly. He lifted his face toward the spray of the jets and let it beat down on him.

It felt good especially where his left eye used to be. He remembered that day vividly.

Some considered him a hero for what he had done that day. That was the day that he grossly underestimated and misjudged a man by the name of Moffatt. He had just enough time to act as a shield and protect others who believed in the project known as Airwolf as much as he did. He saw nothing heroic about misjudging Moffatt. He saw nothing heroic about trying to protect the lives of those who believed in the project. He merely acted on instinct.

Over thirty people had lost their lives, and more were injured. His left thigh was shattered. It took him months of physical therapy to walk again. His eye was a different story. They could do nothing to save it. He was considered whole by most standards. The loss of his eye notwithstanding, he had all of his limbs intact. It was suggested to him that he retire early. He fought. He won, and he never forgot a single name of those who died or those who were injured because of his misjudgment of Moffatt.

He bowed his head and let the water roll over him. He was lost in thought.

He felt the draft of air and heard her enter the shower. Her hands reached for his back. She started slowly at the top. Her fingers deftly moved from one knot to the next. He relaxed into her hands as she carefully worked the tense muscles.

"What are you going to tell her?" she asked quietly.

"I need to know how much she knows. I want to tell her about William. I want her to know that in the end he did the right thing. If only I had been there..."

"It wasn't your fault. Michael please believe me it wasn't your fault. I'm just glad that you learned the truth. You have the records to prove it. You need to clear his name." she said as she got him out of the shower and started to dry him off.

She had him sit on the commode where she gently dried his legs, especially around the scars that he had accumulated over the years. He looked at her and smiled gratefully over her ministrations.

"Have I said thank you lately? I overheard what you said to my mother. You are wise beyond your years. I want you to be there when I speak with her. I want you to be there when I talk to her about William." he told her quietly.

"You do know you have to tell her more than that don't you? she asked.

"l accepted the lies Sara told her and I let it pass for all these years. William's death changed all that. I just... I don't know how much to tell her." he said as he got up to get dressed.

Caitlin followed him. She still had things in his dresser.

"Find out what lies Sara has told her about you. Take it from there. Would you mind if I helped?" Caitlin asked.

"Why do you think I asked you to be present? Despite the short time that you've known her you've built a great rapport with my mother. Do you remember when I told you that I would never lie to you but there were some things that I couldn't tell you? I feel that way about my mother. She doesn't need to know everything. I don't really care if she's proud of me, I just need her to be at peace with what I do." Michael said.

"You told me that with you being the eldest she trusted you with some things that she wouldn't trust with anybody else. You may not care if she's proud of you, but she needs to be able to have pride in you. She needs that sense of trust back from you Michael. She needs to be sure that she raised good children. You owe her that much Michael."

"Like I said you are wise beyond your years. Thank you for this Caitlin, I owe you." he said and he put his arm around her.

She leaned into his embrace. It felt so good to be needed. She listened to his heart beat. She felt the warmth of his arms. 

"You don't owe me a thing. If you want to return the favor you better be there when I tell my mother. I have a feeling that will be more difficult."

"What's are you suggesting I propose?"  
he joked.

"I don't think either of us are ready for that step. Dom would have a fit." she said as she started to laugh.

He shook his head and laughed with her. Having finished dressing he went toward his mother's room, while Cait went to put on the coffee and start breakfast.

Maddie was sitting in the chair in the corner. She was staring out the window having watched the sunrise.

"I'm sorry Mother I'm sure you haven't slept. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I'll try my best to answer them." he said as he led her out of the room.

"Will they be the lies that Sara has told me over the years?" she asked angrily.

"No Mother. It will be the truth as I know it. It's about time that we got all of these things aired. You deserve to know the truth and put the lies to rest." Michael said as they went toward the kitchen.

Michael would need no coffee to be awake this morning. Caitlin's breakfast would go to waste.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael knew that his mother got very little sleep during the night, so he took her to the living room and had her sit on the couch. He sat on the chair opposite her.

While they waited for Caitlin to bring in the coffee, he took a deep breath.

"Mother what has Sara been saying about me all these years? Can you tell me?" he asked.

"At first they were general slurs. She told me not to trust you. It got to a point where she was starting to say really awful things about you. I simply could not believe them." she said quietly.

"Let me guess. She said I was a pimp for some of the important people in D.C. Brad saw me in Washington more than once. I was usually accompanied by a woman dressed impeccably in white. I was usually meeting some senators or generals. I occasionally bumped into him when I was going from one senator to the next." Michael said as he watched his mother nod affirmatively.

"From that little bit of information Sara thought I was a pimp. And because I have very little contact with her or her husband Brad, she assumed the worst." Michael said in a dead tone.

"And since you had very little contact with us since Jack died, I was afraid to call you. It was easier listening to the lies that Sara spread. Mind you she told few people. Because her last name was different, she wasn't associated with you directly. You were nowhere near to defend yourself. Why did you isolate yourself after Jack's death? It was hard to keep in touch with you when it was one sided. When your step father died, I tried to reach you. I kept getting your answering machine. It was so hard without you there." she said tearfully.

Michael sat there and looked at his mother like he was seeing her for the first time.

He went to where she was sitting and put his arm around her. He held her close as she shed the tears that she had been meaning to cry for so long. He felt impotent.

"Mother when my step father died, I was in Europe on business. No one had access to where I lived. They wouldn't have known to contact me. I want you to know that had I known at the time, I would have been there for you. Anthony meant more to me than just a step father. I saw what he meant to you. At first I was jealous... but then I came to admire him. I knew that with him there, you'd be taken care of." he said as he held her.

"Mother I'm sorry. I had no idea my actions would hurt you this way. Jack was killed by a terrorist bomb. I was left deaf. If I had been in Jack's place I would have died too. I'm lucky I wasn't more seriously injured. I'm lucky I got my hearing back. I was thankful for you and my step father. You tried your best to help me. I lost part of myself that day that he died in my arms. I knew then that I could never be a lawyer." he added quietly.

"So what have you been doing for all these years? I knew you didn't run an escort service. You took over one of Anthony's businesses. I'm sure you put the degree to good use." she said as she settled down.

Before he had a chance to answer, Caitlin came in with coffee. She placed the tray within reach, And offered a cup to Maddie and to Michael before sitting down in the chair Michael vacated.

Upon seeing Caitlin, Michael came to his senses. He had come too close to telling his mother the truth. His need to protect her took over his need to tell her the full truth. The first thing he needed to tell her was the truth about William.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

 

"Mother I'm so glad that you contacted me when William died. I was shocked at the news, and I will admit that I thought Sara at least would have the courtesy to let me know. Despite our differences she is my half sister. It was a shock to say the least. I know how hard it was for you to leave a message on my machine. I'm sorry I wasn't there to pick up the phone personally. It was fortuitous that I couldn't get a flight out in time. Caitlin not only is an excellent pilot, but she also worked for the Texas Highway Patrol. At my request, she investigated the conditions of William's death." Michael said carefully guaging her reaction.

Maddie looked toward Caitlin.

"What did you find?" she asked.

Michael looked at Caitlyn and nodded.

Caitlin looked at Maddie and got the point.

"Maddie we did some investigating. We went to the site where the accident happened. There was no accident. Michael found some rifle casings, and I found some cigarette butts in the grass where Will's car ran off the road." Caitlin said. She touched Maddie's shoulder.

"There's no real easy way to say this. Your son was murdered."

Maddie let out a sound that was almost inhuman. Michael tried to put his arms around her, but she resisted. She distanced herself away from both of them.

"How could you? Could you keep such information from me? My baby was murdered! Sarah knows I assume. Does Liz (Will's wife) know? How dare you keep it from me! How dare you think that I was so fragile that I wouldn't want to know the truth about my own son. That I wouldn't be able to handle it. Your father died before you were born for Christ's sake!! How could you? How could you!?!" Maddie said as she backed into a wall, sliding down to the floor in a pool of tears. 

Michael looked helplessly as he saw his mother collapse. He slowly walked to her but was afraid to touch her.

"Are the people who did this being punished?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes Mother they are. William's name was not besmirched because he was never formally charged with a crime." Michael said. "Unfortunately the death is listed as an accident so no one will be charged with his death." he added. He wasn't about to tell her that he had killed one of them personally.

All once it hit it him like a sledgehammer.

"I'm sorry Mother. I was treating you in the same way Sara has all these years. Will had gotten in with the wrong people. I found a letter that he meant to send me. He found himself getting in too deep and he thought I might be able to help. He thought I was in some shady dealings and that I might have contacts to help him out. Oh Mother please forgive me. I'm so sorry I hurt you. What can I do to take the pain away?" he said as he reached for her. He turned back into that four year old frightened little boy that wanted to protect his mother. He touched her on her shoulder and she didn't shy away.

"The truth Michael. All of it. Every single dirty detail. You're the only son I have left. I can't lose you under a shroud of lies." she said.

He lifted her up as if she were a doll. He carefully embraced her and took her to the couch.

He took a few deep breaths. Before he had a chance to speak, there was a knock on the door.

Caitlin open the door for Hawke and Dominic to enter. The timing was perfect.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

Michael used the distraction as a reprieve to answer his mother's question.

"Mother I am sorry, I totally forgot about the time. You asked to meet some of my friends, and I have invited a few of them over for brunch. Mother this Stringfellow Hawke and Dominic Santini." Michael said gesturing them in.

"Michael you said you wanted us to meet your mother. You neglected to say how beautiful she is." Dominic said as he took the liberty of bowing and taking her hand to kiss it.

Maddie blushed at the gesture.

"How are they associated with you Michael?" Maddie asked. Just because there was a distraction did not mean that she would let him off the hook.

"Michael and I met while we were chopper pilots in Nam. I was in the service and he was working for a black ops operation. He met my brother who is now M.I.A. and has continued to help me look for him. I know that he is out there somewhere." String said.

"I admire your tenacity. It seems my son has earned your loyalty. It is nice to know that you have such a bond." she said softly.

"We've had our moments, but what are a few disagreements among friends." Hawke replied.

Michael looked at Hawke and knew that was more than an understatement but left it at that.

"Just what exactly do you do Michael?" she asked with a strong undertone of expecting the truth once and for all.

"Mother the best way to put it is that the world deals with any number of currencies, gold, the U.S. dollar and the Russian ruble to name few. My line of work involves the exchange of information. Jack's death in Europe profoundly effected me. I can't help thinking that if I had been a few feet closer, I would have possibly saved his life. My world was black and white then. When my hearing came back and I went back to school, I knew that I had to make some sort of difference. I realized I had a natural talent for languages and numbers. While I was away at school, I was recruited by some people who had the same values from the government... I was given a number of assignments. By the time I graduated, I was a full fledged agent. I couldn't tell you for the risk of jeopardizing your life. I did some assignments overseas. I've seen and done things, some I am not proud of. I have come to realize things are not always black and white; there are a lot of shades of grey. The world is changing and enemies have now become allies." Michael said somewhat despondently. 

"My God Caroline was right. You're a spy." Maddie said in awe.

"I prefer the term intelligence agent. Caroline is my niece." he said for the sake of the others.

"She's not entirely right Mother. I haven't been active in the field for quite some time. I still have ties and connections throughout some parts of the world, but I am now in the back round. I have come to realize that the good guys don't always wear white." he added.

"Your injuries. They're not from a plane crash are they." she said.

"Maddie I think you should know that your son doesn't give himself enough credit. He is a good leader. He asks no more of his people than he would of himself. He - " Caitlin started to add.

Michael interrupted. "Caitlin has a tendency to exaggerate. My scars are my own making. I trusted someone... I hired a man based on his skills rather than on my instinct. For that mistake over thirty colleagues were killed and more were injured. Had I seen it coming a bit sooner, more lives may have been saved and that bastard would have been caught sooner instead of taking more lives." Michael said as he got up to pace the room and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't bother telling her that String did not trust Moffatt.

"What he's not telling you is that he used his body as a shield to protect his associates." String said resolutely.

Maddie went toward her son. She reached out and touched a scar beneath his left eye. Michael shied away at first and then let her take off his glasses.

A tear fell as she looked at the damage. She touched it lightly and followed a trail of scars. Her hand reached under his shirt to follow the lines. He pulled away.

"Mother please don't. Not here. They are as healed as they are going to be. I'm sorry Mother. I wanted to shield you from all this" he said quietly.

Once more tears were streaming down her face and Michael wanted nothing more than to wipe them away. He felt responsible.

"My darling Angel. Who would do such a thing to you?"

"It was my fault. I put my trust in someone that had a hidden agenda. But he's dead now and it is over except for the reminders." Michael said in barely a whisper.

"Your leg?" she asked.

"I have a hell of a time going through metal detectors. It took the brunt of the blast along with my ribs."

"Ma'am I think you should know that he was commended in a private ceremony with the president. He took no credit for himself. He accepted it on behalf of others. He puts his life on the line." Hawke said.

Michael brushed the comment aside. He focused straight on his mother.

"Mother I need you to know how imperative that you tell this to no one. Please don't even give a hint of this to the rest of the family. I have told Caitlin that I hold the truth most dear. There are times that I cannot tell her. The danger is too great, but I would if I could. I am now in that position with you. I love you Mother. I promise I won't do anything stupid if I can help it."

"You won't stop me from worrying. I understand and you have my word. Just knowing is enough." Maddie said as her hands roamed over him to make sure he was intact.

"Good because we have been at this for some time. I am hungry. Caitlin would you do the honors?" Michael asked.

"She can cook? Why keep it secret?" Dom asked.

"She cooks for those who truly enjoy her particular skills." Michael said smiling.

He proffered both his arms to the women in his life and limped toward the kitchen. He felt as if the world had been lifted from his shoulders and hoped it stayed that way.

His friends followed suit. Smiles were the most important part of the meal that morning. There was nothing better that food for the soul. Michael knew that and needed it more than anyone, that is next to his mother.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

 

Hawke left with Dominic. Dominic was entranced with Maddie and promised to keep in touch. Michael was glad of it. By the time the meal was over, Maddie had gone back to calling Michael Angel again. He knew he would be ribbed about it but he knew it was all in fun.

He needed some down time to decompress and walked toward the beach without use of his cane. He was happy to hear the voices of his mother and Caitlin. He recalled the time when he couldn't hear at all. That silence was deafening. 

He was lost in thought when he felt her touch his shoulder. Her hands were still searching for the scars.

"My dear sweet Angel, how bad are the nightmares. Your body may have healed, but I know that you are haunted by emotional scars. What hells have you gone through?" she asked as he took her hand to prevent her from feeling more of the damaged flesh.

"I wish I could tell you. It's funny because you said that you've been worried about me the last few weeks and I have had the same feeling about you." he said. He was afraid to tell her of what happened in Italy. He couldn't tell her about the nightmare. That was the closest he could come to telling her.

"Michael you could lie to anyone but me. I won't push it. You need to keep your ego intact. But you cannot deny the nightmares are bad. You can't hide them from me my sweet Angel. I was there when you were sleeping and dreaming about Jack. I was there praying that you would get your hearing back. I would like to think that your Father above chose you for the work you do. I came here to make sure that you were the man I hoped you would be. I am thankful that your sister spreads lies to keep you safe. Don't be too hard on her. Her father wasn't as strong as yours. You carry the name proudly. You are truly Michael's son. It's a shame that his legacy has to die with you." she said as she leaned into his strength.

"Perhaps she is the one." she added referring to Caitlin.

"Mother do you remember the last time you tried to stick your nose into my love life?"

"She was a beautiful girl. I am sorry that she died because her friend was at the wheel. I really think she loved you the same way Caitlin does." she said whimsically.

"Mother my lifestyle..."

"This one understands your moods. I saw how you reached for her when you were struggling with your nightmare. I am glad you have her around. You need each other."

"Mother I - " he started to say but was interrupted by her hand to his lips.

"I could be a spy too. I know that she slept next to you and I saw the ring. White gold is it not?" she said as she twirled her band from his father on the third finger of her right hand. it slightly resembled the ring he had designed for Cait.

"Mother I promise I will try to make arrangements for us to see each other more often. If you want to let Caroline know of the conversation regarding her uncle, you have my blessing." he said as he put his arm around her and steered them toward the beach house. The walk in the sand was good for his legs. His limp was less pronounced as they reached the house.

"Regardless of the men he was dealing with toward the end. He was an excellent lawyer. Did you kill the man who caused the 'accident'?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. There were a number of men involved. I don't remember William as a man. I remember him the way he was when I came back from college that first year. He was twelve. He was just starting to become a man. He looked so much like a combination of you and Anthony. He had your eyes. When I stood there with the casings in my hands, I swear to you I could hear the rifle shots. Each shot has a slightly different sound and I have heard too many in my lifetime. He was the only one I let call me 'Mike'. Michael said as tears filled his eye.

Maddie stopped him before the door.

"You must not blame yourself for what happened. He would have been proud of you, as proud as I am, that you found the truth and brought the men to justice. I love you my Angel. Please take good care of yourself. Take care of those around you. Take care of her especially. She is definitely no whore. She loves you almost as much as I do." she said as they entered the beach house.

Caitlin stood there with open arms for Maddie and a smile for Michael. Michael frowned half heartedly. What was originally a dreaded trip ended up with open invitations on both sides. He was glad that Caitlin would be a welcome visitor.

He was relieved that his mother knew the truth. Most of it anyway. There were things she best not know about. She need not know the extent of the damage to his leg. There was definitely no need to know about the nightmare with a knife to her throat. Now that everything was as out in the open as it could be, he felt sure that nightmare was put to rest.

Pearl was rubbing against his leg. He picked the kitten up and took it to his mother. She mewed and butted her head against her hand. Maddie had another grandchild in a matter of seconds. The kitten curled up and fell asleep. Was it only yesterday that her son was cradled in her lap, feeling her heartbeat and resting? 

Each child was different. Michael was treated like a china doll. William was in the lap of an experienced mother who knew exactly what to do. She loved all her children. She cared for them as if her life depended on it. She would now be able to rest easy, knowing they were cared for and loved by others who cared as much as she. Her legacy would live on. 

She had another place to call home. Another place to lay her head. She knew that Michael, her Angel, would continue to fight the good fight.


	5. epilog

Michael was dreaming of warm sand and balmy breezes. Caitlin was in nothing but a bikini bottom as they were in the south of France. He had light cotton pants on that covered his scars. She was laughing as the wind caught her hair.

The phone rang.

"Good morning Mother." he said into the receiver. It was three a.m. and he was not going to be caught off guard again.

"Good morning my Angel. Is Caitlin lying next to you? How are the nightmares." she asked.

"Caitlin is right here if you want to talk to her and the nightmares are fading." Michael said.

Caitlin stared daggers into Michael as she twisted around to face him.

"Mother I will call you a decent hour. Right now I am going back to bed and turning off the phone. I love you Mother." he said as he hung up the receiver.

"Don't you ever suggest I speak with your mother at this hour of the morning again. I have ways of making you suffer. I will make you eat your words." Caitlin said as she brought his lips to hers.

"If I am not mistaken this is how we started out the first time she called at this hour. She really does like you. She thinks you might be the one. I think we need a little more practice to find out." Michael said as his lips touched hers hungrily.

The silence was interrupted by sighs and touches. He could feel the desire well within him and loved the sounds she made as his hands roamed over her skin that felt like the softest silk. The touches got more and more demanding as he reached the parts that he knew would elicit the sounds he craved.

They lay there spent in each others arms. Michael knew that the best was yet to come. He was sated and happy as sleep beckoned him before the sunrise. Caitlin nestled deeper in his arms and all was well... until the next time.


End file.
